This invention relates to a personal computer and in particular to one having an upstanding structural arrangement of the parts thereof, wherein the parts are fixed by readily releasable retaining means.
Generally speaking, a computer is the assemblage of mechanical and electronic components, including of mechanical and electronic components, including illustratively disk drives (both hard and floppy disk drives), mother board on which chips, such as the CPU, floating point coprocessor, RAMs (random access memories) and ROMs (read only memories) are integrated, control card, and if appropriate, ventilation fan. Having a personal computer, especially a desk top one, occupies less space, thus, a compact arrangement of the parts thereof is of importance. For those personal computers known in the art, the arrangement of components thereof is made as compact as possible without accounting for the expansibility thereof and thus resulting in trouble with maintaining the machines and changing parts thereof and constraining further expansion of the machines.
Furthermore, to minimize the size of an upstanding personal computer, the interior space above the mother board is utilized to the most compact extent. This, although effectively reducing the size, increases the time and labor in maintenance or installation. An improvement is made by installing the mother board in a supporting frame and then securing the supporting frame in the computer casing or base. Some of the known personal computers of this type use screws to secure the supporting frame. This type of securing means, however, is time-consuming in installation and thus maintenance. Some other known personal computers use a vertically slidable supporting frame to install the mother board. To provide slidability, much more space should be preserved for the supporting frame. This adversely affects the utilization of the interior of the computer. Besides, it is also very difficult to install a mother board with components of larger size thereon because of the slide of the mother board with respect to the other components of the computer. Moreover, the larger sized components on the mother board may be damaged by collision during installation or dismantlement.